


Sky Full of Song

by yuquid



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Based On a D&D Game, Crossover, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Klance Month 2018, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuquid/pseuds/yuquid
Summary: Five wizards are chosen to be the riders of celestial dragons to protect their home and save the planes of existence.





	Sky Full of Song

“Lance if you try to take a sip of my experiment one more time I will destroy you”.

Lance pouted and pulled back from the pot of boiling liquid and returned this seat next to Hunk.

“But it smells so good! You can’t just trap us here in a staircase to be your lab rats! Especially since we have to wait here suffering while you make something that smells like cinnamon buns!” whined Lance, leaning over again to dip his finger into the cauldron.

Pidge slapped his hand away, “Well we would have been done much sooner if you hadn’t knocked over my first attempt two hours ago!”

“Yeah Lance . I could be doing literally anything else but now my pants smell like fish and Pidge still isn’t done” Hunk scowled at his trousers and flopped back down on the cold stone floor.

“It would have smelled good if Lance hadn’t thrown in a fucking rock” Pidge grumbled while stirring the mysterious brew.

“Watch your language!” Lance kicked at Pidge, knocking them over which nearly tipped over the cauldron.

“First of all, I’m nineteen. Second, if you disturb me one more time, you can say goodbye to my notes for potion making” Pidge said, kicking back at Lance.

“What is this even for? Why do we have to be here, anyways?” Hunk sighed from his spot on the ground.

“Oh right! I haven’t told you guys yet!  Okay so I was reading this transmogrification book I found in the library like behind a dusty old bookshelf and discovered a bunch of really cool recipes and apparently this brew will give you gills and a second pair of eyelids like a fish and although I might have had to steal some ingredients from the school garden and  the side effects section of the recipe was ripped out of the book but I think —hey wait! Guys? Where are you going?! It’s almost done!”

“Sorry Pidge, we have class!” Shouted Lance as he ran away. They were already running up the stairs at top speed.  Pidge sighed heavily and continued to stir their mixture and flipping through a nearby textbook.

“I’m definitely not down to be apart of another experiment,” panted Hunk as soon as they exited the stairwell.

“You can say that again,” chuckled Lance, recounting the day that the trio had met. This wasn’t the first time they participated in transmutation accidents; in fact it was how the friendship of the three wizards had begun.

Lance and Hunk had been bickering in one of the many mazes that surrounded the college before their entrance exam.

“Lance, I really don’t think this is a good idea. My bandana hides my horns just fine,” Hunk pleaded, running from Lance between the tall hedges.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m doing you a favor! You’ll thank me later when you get to feel the wind on your forehead for once.”

The two stood across a small bush, Hunk ready to sprint and Lance with his wand at the ready.

“Hunk, I know you feel self conscious about being half dragonborn because people always make a big deal out of it, but trust me, I can fix it! My sister taught me this spell that can make your horns invisible! They’ll still be there but you know, you just can’t see them,” Lance waved his wand at Hunk, trying to aim for his head.

“Lance, I don’t know… I don’t think my mom will be very happy that I decided to make my horns invisible, she already doesn’t like that I hide them in the first place.”

The wizards yelped as a melodic bell rang throughout the campus, marking thirty minutes until the exam.

“Alright Hunk, it’s now or never!” Lance leapt forward and cast the spell, a skinny orange blast erupting from the tip of his wand and colliding with Hunk’s forehead. With a small puff of smoke, Hunk fell backward into a bush behind him, groaning. Lance ran over to Hunk and couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips.

There in the bush sat Hunk, mumbling angrily to himself, with massive ebony horns protruding from his forehead.

“What, what is it? I hope it worked because I did not consent to this and you also made me-” Hunk paused as he saw the expression on Lance’s face. Slowly, he raised his hands to his forehead and panic spread itself across Hunk’s face.

“Oh no, oh no no no… Lance I’m not supposed to have horns this big I’m not even a full dragonborn. Everyone is gonna wanna touch them and-” Hunk’s voice became more panicked with each breath and he started to pace around the maze.

“Hunk! My man! My dude! Don’t worry about it, I’ll reverse it! Here, let me try it again,” Lance nervously waved his wand and shot another small bolt of energy at Hunk, causing the horns to grow a couple more inches in size.

“So this might seem bad, but I swear this time I’ll get it right,” said Lance as he approached Hunk.

“No! No more spells! I’m already doomed, there’s no way you can-”

The two men paused as they heard a small cough from behind them. Slowly turning around, a small human with caramel coloured hair looked up at them.

“You need some help?” She nodded towards Hunk and his massive horns.

“How long have you been standing there? Oh God Lance maybe she knows I’m a dragonborn,” Hunk tugged at Lance’s sleeve, biting his nails.

“Well first of all, you just told me. And I also saw the whole thing. I was walking through the garden when I heard you two arguing,”.

“Why should we trust you? And besides, I can fix it just fine myself,” said Lance as he leaned down to look at her.

“I’m here for the entrance exam and I plan to major in transmutation so I know my fair share of that kind of magic. Also there’s 5 minutes until the exam and let’s be honest, if you tried that again, you’d probably make your friend 80 % horn,”.

“Okay fine. Please help me, we don’t have much time, I’ll do anything,” Hunk whimpered and knelt to the ground in front of the stranger.

“Anything?” She smirked, looking between the two wizards.

“Anything!” Hunk was hugging her legs from the floor, practically crying.

“How’s about this: I need partners for the entrance exam since it’s required to be in groups of 2 or 3 for this portion. If you guys let me into your group, I’ll reverse the spell,”.

“Okay just do it!” Hunk cried from the ground.

“Hunk, we don’t even know her! What if we fail because of her? Or worse, what if I look bad in front of everyone? That is not the first impression I was going for,” grumbled Lance.

“Time is of the essence pals. Stand back and get ready to see a pro work their stuff,” The human rolled her sleeves up as Hunk stood and leaned so that she could reach him. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she rubbed her hands together and placed them on Hunk’s horns. In one swift movement, the horns came right off Hunk’s head with a loud _pop,_ leaving behind Hunk’s original tiny horns on his forehead. The two wizards looked at her in shock as they shrieked in unison, “How did you do that?!”

“You cast a disguise spell, not an invisibility spell. It wore off after 5 minutes, so they just pop right off. Come on guys, we have an exam to catch,” the human chuckled as she started towards the college.

Lance and Hunk stared at the small wizard in shock for a minute before Lance called out to her, “Wait! What’s your name?”

“You can call me Pidge,”.

***

Lance and Hunk sat next to each other in their Divination class, doodling in each other’s notebooks. Professor Wimble drabbled on about her lesson on Tarot cards that Lance didn’t really pay much attention to. Although he was bored out of his mind, he was still listening. Keith was in his class and he had to do better than him. They were always placed in the same classes and it irked Lance to know that Keith was also majoring in Evocation. Nothing actually started the rivalry; the two wizards barely even spoke. However, Lance felt the need to do better than him since they were the top two students in their group.

“Alright everyone. It’s time for some group work! You will be split into pairs, and no, Lance, you don’t get to be with Hunk. Today, I will be choosing your partners! Now everyone, don’t look so excited because you’ll be doing a project on a Tarot Cards which I will assign you.” There was a collective groan as their professor started randomly pairing them up.

Lance banged his head on his desk and pleaded, “Please don’t pair me with Keith, please don’t pair me—”

“Lance, since you and Keith get along splendidly, you will be together for this project. Your card is the Lovers. Have fun and good luck!” Lance groaned as his professor cheerily walked towards the next group. He didn’t have anything against her, but she always paired the up. Apparently she didn’t see the tension between him and Keith.

“Is this seat taken?” Keith stood in front of Lance, pointing at the chair that held Hunk just two minutes ago.

“Guess not,” grumbled Lance, sinking in his seat.

“So, since The Lovers is one of the major arcana, there’s a large section in our textbook about it which is really helpful, but I suggest we go to the library to do some more research,” Keith said as he sat down and flipped through the enormous textbook. Lance didn’t understand how Keith was so…okay with working with him. Weren’t they rivals? Isn’t he supposed to hate him or something? Maybe he isn’t so bad after all—

“Earth to Lance? Is there even anything in there? If you don’t pull your weight in this project I won’t hesitate to do it all without you and give you absolutely no credit.”

Never mind. He still was an asshole.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Let’s just go to the library because if I stay in here for any longer my brain is gonna melt”.

The two wizards packed their things and headed to the library, Lance trudging behind Keith to make sure to waste as much time as possible. They walked in silence until Keith finally spoke up.

“How do you even do well in this class? You never seem to pay attention to the professor and I’ve definitely never seen you reading the textbook.”

Lance stopped in his tracks, and replied, “Since when do you care about what I do in class? It’s none of your business.”

“Whatever. Can you at least keep your whispering with Hunk to a minimum because there are people who actually care about class,” Keith huffed and adjusted his shoulder bag as he walked faster ahead of Lance. The rest of their walk to the library was spent in silence and as they were about to arrive, Lance spoke up again :

“My mom is a clairvoyant and specializes in Tarot. She taught me everything she knows so I know a lot about this stuff already”

Keith tilted his head slightly and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Why are you looking at me funny? Ugh, whatever let’s just get to work.”

Lance stormed into the library red in the face and slammed his bag on a table. As he sat down, he heard Keith chuckling behind him. Of all people, why did he have to be paired with Keith?

***

It turned out that the Tarot project was a semester long project so that meant Keith  and Lance were often found together. Lance definitely didn’t enjoy it and neither did Keith. They were often in the library or somewhere in the main field arguing, almost every homework session usually ended with both of them storming off.

Today was a surprisingly cooperative day; they were seated under a large oak tree with various books piled around them . Unsurprisingly, none of them were actually being used. Lance was lying on his back trying to keep a leaf in the air by whispering incantations and twirling his wand while Keith was mindlessly looking through his notes.

“You know we should really get to work. We only have an outline for the essay portion and it’s not even 300 words long,” Keith sighed as he started doodling in his notebook.

“Maybe if I didn’t have such a rotten partner, I’d be more willing to work,” mumbled Lance as he gave up on the leaf and flipped onto his stomach.

“You know what, since we’re just wasting time let’s read each other’s cards. We have to practice anyway,” said Keith, ignoring Lance’s remark as he started unpacking his cards from his bag. He delicately unfolded the plain crimson handkerchief that held them and began shuffling his deck.

“Fine, but be prepared for me to read you like a book,” replied Lance, sitting up to retrieve his deck from his bag.

“Well if you’re so good then you can read me first.” Keith scooted forward and faced Lance. He unwrapped his deck from a paisley blue silk scarf and handed it to Keith to shuffle.

“I am good. Stellar, actually. Now think of a question because I’m about to blow your mind and discover your darkest secrets.”

Keith scoffed and shuffled the deck. When he was finished, he placed it on the blue scarf that Lance had lain out and cut the deck and put it back together.

“Alright, now pick a card,” Lance fanned out the deck across the scarf and crossed his arms. Keith hovered his hand across the deck with his eyes closed, picking a card towards the middle of the deck.

As he started to flip over the card, a large crash erupted from the sky. The two wizards jumped and looked upwards, searching for the source of the sound.

They watched in awe as the world above them unraveled, producing even more thundering crashes as it tore through the sky overhead. The once sunny day transformed into a gloomy storm, bringing dark swirling clouds and powerful winds. Crackling purple thunder erupted from the rip, wreaking havoc on the far away countryside.

Neither Keith or Lance paid heed to their notes being violently swept away by the gale of wind created by the expanding rift in the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! Don't worry the story has just begun I've only just begun to weave my tapestry >:)  
> So this is a D&D/fantasy voltron crossover since i love me some good good fantasy au's.  
> fun fact!! I actually started writing this story before season 6, but then I forgot about it lol but I did lose my shit when there was a D&D ep.  
> The rating might go up in the future and it's gonna be long but I'm super pumped to write it out!  
> (don't worry the dragons are coming)  
> (also for klancemonth2018! technically not a hogwarts au but yknow)  
> leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed it!! sorry if there are typos i'll edit them out as soon as i see them!!  
> follow me on tumblr! i'll post updates/when a new chapter is out!  
> http://yuquid.tumblr.com/  
> shoutout to my beta who is the bomb and helped me flesh out the plot! check her out!  
> http://yukkuri-kaiho.tumblr.com/


End file.
